Untitled
by rexirexrex
Summary: Maybe they can work it out.. gahh.. review please - ! love to know whats going through your little heads!
1. Chapter 1

**Soo I found this little guy in my documents folder and I have to say I really don't remember writing this but I decided to post it anyway. It's not perfect and its not finished.. Not even close to finished. But eh I thought what the hell why not post it and get some opinions.**

**Oh and it doesn't really have a title either. Once again its just for grins and giggles.**

It was cold in Konoha. The wind was biting and made everyone miserable. 18 year-old Sakura Haruno wrapped her arms around her torso tightly as she walked out of the hospital. Sadly the winter did not take pity on her.

"This is ridiculous," Sakura thought to herself, "there's no way this cold could last this long"

Sakura P.O.V.

"Hey Sak."

I sighed; of course I know it's not the nicest thing to wish someone away, especially if they just happen to be one of your best friends. But sometimes I just can't help it.

"Hello Naruto."

That's when I noticed the grave look on his face. His eyes were dark, something that never occurred. I was instantly worried, forgetting about wanting him gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked dreading the answer. He looked down almost immediately.

"We need to go somewhere private," I wasn't used to his serious voice. He sounded much more mature than normal. Even though he was already 19 I still think of him as the lively 12 year-old he always acts like.

"No one's around.. Were in private Naruto."

He grabbed my hand and rushed to my apartment. I was strong, but right now my fighting against his vice grip was futile. So I gave up and let myself be dragged.

Once safely inside he let me go. Moving my wrist around I knew it was going to bruise.

"Okay, were in private," I said hopping up on the kitchen counter while he rummaged through my cabinets.

"He's back."

"Who is?" not really sure who "he" was I asked.

"Sasuke." He said. And looked up at me with the serious look that was starting to get on my nerves.

"What? When?" I was curious, not letting my real emotions get to me just yet. I was saving those for when I saw _him_.

"Genma found him by the gates last night around 2. Had to rush him to the hospital. Tsunade Baa-chan was up all night trying to heal him. I walked in not knowing what was going on. And there he was. He's awake now if you want to see him. He asked for you."

"I don't know. I know it's been four years Naruto."

"Exactly Sakura. It's been four really long years. And I know it's none of my business but maybe it wouldn't hurt if you went to see him, even if it's only for a few minutes. I'll even go with you."

"It's not that easy Naruto.. He hurt me. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to fully forgive-"

"You don't have to forgive him Sak.. He just wants to see you. Maybe he'll say something."

"Or maybe he won't.. I'm not trying to find out any time soon."

"Not even to beat the shit out of him? What's wrong girly?"

He adopted the nickname about a year ago. Don't get me wrong I love it. I think it's cute. And he only calls me that. It was on a mission in Suna that he first called me that. I think I was more taken aback than angry at it. I'm not girly, except maybe when I want to be. It always got the best of me.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to see him without getting my feelings hurt. I'll just see him when I do my rounds. I'm very sure Tsunade put him with me."

"So let me get this straight.. You would see him all by yourself with no support, but you won't see him with someone there?"

"No Naruto. I would _have_ to see him because Tsunade _wanted_ me to because I would be his _doctor_ and not his _friend._"

"Same shit Sakura. Why would you see him even if you were his _doctor_? You adamantly refuse to see him at all."

I was absolutely stunned. Nothing came to mind when he said that. I've pinned Naruto in his lies tons of times. But he's never been wise enough to catch me in mine. I was trying to come up with something to say that would get me out of it.

"I-I umm…"

"No reason? I knew it…"

He walked out. And I just stood there not believing that Naruto was upset at me. I was confused, not lying. I decided to suck it up and go see him.

At the hospital

"Oh hello Sakura."

"Hi Shizune, mind telling me where Sasuke is?"

"No problem. He is in room 267."

"Wait… he's out of ICU?"

"Yes, since this morning. Seems like he's healing very quickly. Which is a good thing, poor boy was pretty beaten up."

"Oh ok, thanks I'll see you tomorrow."

I think that every step closer to that room I took the more scared I was… I wasn't nervous, definitely not nervous. Just scared shitless. I was trembling when I opened the door and hoping to god that maybe, just maybe, he was asleep. But of course I think I have a bad rep with the big man… Sasuke was wide-awake. Great.

"I thought you weren't coming by."

I think for the second time that day I was truly surprised. Not because he said more that one word, and not because it wasn't negative, but because he sounded kind. I wasn't used to that, I also wasn't to his voice being so quiet. Even though he was a man of a few words he wasn't a _quiet_ man of few words.

"I… wasn't going to. But I figured I would eventually, so I just wanted to get it over with."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Other than me being trapped in a hospital? Lots of things…"

"Like?"

He raised his eyebrow at this.

"I'm not crazy. And I don't need a therapist. So what are you getting at?"

"I'm only trying to have a civil conversation with you."

"Hm. Your hair…"

"What about it?"

"It's darker. What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing. It's just changing color…"

He gave me a good look over. I know I had changed in the four years he was gone, but I hadn't realized how much. So had he. He had to be at least six feet. And his hair was longer, he had more hair in his face, it seemed thicker. Everything was broader; he lost all the boyish features and looked older. Age had done him well.

"You look good."

"Oh umm thanks. Mind if I see how you're healing?"

"No."

I walked up to him and I felt a spark, like the ones in the movies. Where the characters' breaths are taken away by attraction. They both don't say anything but they know the other felt it. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched me walk to him.

"Your shirt…"

He took it off and pulled me closer to him. In a second we had switched positions. I was sitting and he was the one towering over me.

**I'm not adding anymore to this. I just wanted to see what you guys thought. Maybe ill finish it. Maybe not ^-^**

_Ja ne._


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Authors note!

Ok so this story is lacking you know.. sex or something... (it is rated M…) Soo im willing to hand it over to anyone who wants to add a lemon or a story line to this. All you have to do is inbox me with your idea. And ill give you the heads up. I would like to have some credit for what I did if its not too much trouble. You can put my content in another chapter or whatever you want just please don't delete it.

Thanks-a-million!

-Princess HaTe Me 4EvEr.


End file.
